1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic regenerating method for a film image and more particularly to an automatic regenerating method for sequentially regenerating a plurality of film images in a roll of film and displaying the images on a TV monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In methods of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-223454 and No. 5-19359, information relating to aspect ratio (print format), zooming magnification, trimming and the like of an image plane is recorded in a magnetic layer of a film at or after photographing, and this information is used for making a photographic print. Moreover, there is a method of recording optical information relating to the print format, etc. in the film except for the frame area so as to use this optical information for making a photographic print.
Moreover, in WO90/04301 and the like, a film player has been well known that picks up a developed still photographic film by an image sensor such as CCD and converts an image of the film into image signal so as to display the image on a TV monitor.
Here, it is possible to think out an automatic regenerating method for a film image which displays a plurality of film images in a roll of film sequentially and automatically by means of a film player. In this case, however, users have to input information which is required for sequentially and automatically regenerating the plurality of film images in a roll of a film. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes much time for the users to input the information.
Moreover, it is possible to rewrite the magnetic information which is recorded in the film or to record the magnetic information after photographing. However, there is a case when the contents of the magnetic information is different from that of the optical information. Accordingly, a countermeasure is required for this case.
Furthermore, it is possible to record print information as magnetic information, which instructs to print a predetermined film image among plural images in one roll of film. In this case, it is necessary to confirm which film image is instructed to be printed, the number of prints, and the like.